Heartplace
by Kasai to Kasumi
Summary: Kagome does some research in her own time to discover a shocking family tie to one of her close friends back in the Sengoku Jidai! Who could it be? COMPLETE!
1. Ancestry

A/N: I am going to be totally evil in this first chapter. You'll see why… 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha…and you know that.

(Forgive the shortness please. I had no choice, the way that this story was being written…)

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"No way…" Kagome breathed in amazement.

"So you're saying you know this person from your travels through the well, Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we're good friends in fact. This is amazing! I don't believe it!" Kagome said, still recovering from her shock.

"So we're related to this person. Can we meet them sometime, dear?" Kagome's mother said.

"I'll see what I can do. It might be possible." The time traveling schoolgirl said. She grabbed the family scroll and continued to stare at it. _Wait 'til I tell the others about this._

Grabbing her overstuffed yellow bag from beside the well, she jumped through, scroll in hand.

---------------------

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was busy doing the same thing. Going through the well, that is. Unfortunately, they bypassed each other, one person ending up in a different time from the other. This was not what Inuyasha had planned. He had gone to Kagome's time with every intention of bringing her back, not to miss her while she was _coming _back!

_Wench! What perfect timing she has…_

_-------------------_

"Guys, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere? Usually he's here when I get back." Kagome said, unloading her bag.

Miroku and Sango stared at the ex-miko.

"Well, he just went to get you…as soon as he left, you showed up, actually." Sango said, blinking as Kagome took more and more out of her bag. What _was _that bag capable of anyway?

"Really? That's strange. I didn't see him." Kagome said casually.

"OI, KAGOME!" came Inuyasha's irritated voice.

"Oh, guess he's back," Miroku said flinching. He was positive there was going to be a few curses and 'osuwari' commands coming.

"Good, I have news for you all!" Kagome said smiling. She looked back and forth between her two friends.

"Well, that'll have to wait. Wanna explain what just happened back there?" Inuyasha stormed into Kaede's hut, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the well.

"Well, that wasn't my fault!" Kagome said defensively.

"Hell yeah it was."

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

Miroku and Sango sighed. Miroku had known this was coming. As it appeared, so did Sango. However, there had not been any 'osuwari's' delivered. This was a relief on Inuyasha's part. And Kaede's, seeing as it was _her _hut they were lodged in. She never did like it when she found large Inuyasha-shaped holes in her floors.

"So, Kagome-chan, what was it you were about to tell us?" Sango said, trying to get the pair to stop arguing over something so petty.

"Ah yes, that." Kagome reached into her bag. She bent down, and Miroku got a good look at her backside. Seeing this somehow made him have a strange urge to grope. And since Sango was the closest thing to him, Sango it was.

Sango screamed, feeling a familiar hand on her bottom. Instantly, she turned to Miroku and slapped him.

"Whatwas that for?" She demanded.

"Couldn't help myself," the pervert grinned.

Inuyasha seated himself on the floor and waited for Kagome to finish whatever she was doing. He really hoped that what she was going to be pulling out of her bag was food. He could use some right now. _Especially those noodles…RAMEN! _He nearly started drooling.

"All right everyone listen up!" Kagome pulled out the Higurashi family scroll and unraveled it slowly, for effect. "I've recently discovered a little something about my family."

"And?" Inuyasha said. He was just sulking because he couldn't eat that scroll in Kagome's hands.

"And, it involves someone sitting right in this very room!" Kagome said happily. She finally revealed the entire scroll, leaving everyone to gawk at it.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHAHAHAAAAA! You don't know who it is yet, do you? Ya know what would be fun? If you guessed who Kagome was related to in your reviews! Now go! 


	2. Welcome To The Family!

**A/N:** And now to announce the winners of the 'Guess Who Kagome Is Related To' contest! There were only 2…Well, kinda three but that last one doesn't count much. 

**(Drumroll)**

AND THE WINNERS ARE-

**Anime-luney**

And

**Chibes**

CONGRATS! You really don't win anything…except for the satisfaction of being right? Sure, why the hell not? Lol, all right. So for those of you who still have no idea who I'm talking about, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha OR the song, Heartplace. But both are very good…lol.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha said leaping up from his seat.

"You can see it with your own two eyes, can't you?" Kagome said back. "It's entirely possible, seeing as I come from a long line of priests."

"But what you're saying is that _Miroku _is part of that long line of priests?" Inuyasha queried.

"That's what the scroll says," Kagome told him. She began to roll up the family scroll once again.

Miroku blinked a few times, the shock finally wearing off a bit. Yes indeed…Miroku was the ancestor.

"Maybe it _is _true." He said, looking up at Kagome. _So, now Kagome-sama is related to me? I guess we learn something new everyday…_

"Jii-chan would love to meet you, Miroku-sama!" Kagome said excitedly. "And I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Favor?"

"Yes. I want you to try coming through the well with me." She said.

"What!" Everyone said at once. Kagome winced.

"Just try it! The worst that could happen is that you end up falling to the bottom of the well and not into my time."

"That and a few broken bones if he lands the wrong way," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Miroku glared at him and proceeded to walk outside with Kagome, Sango and Shippou, leaving Inuyasha behind.

Soon the gang encircled the well, all of them peering dubiously inside. Inuyasha was about to hop in the well himself, before Kagome stopped him.

"What is it _now!_" Inuyasha huffed.

"You can't come." Kagome stated.

"…Excuse me? I _always_ come!" Inuyasha retorted, raising his voice.

"Yes, but not this time. You _and _Miroku-sama would be too much for my family to handle. Stay here, all right?"

"…"

"Good boy!" Kagome giggled.

"OIII!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Anyway, are you ready, Miroku-sama? I hope this works." Kagome still had a grip on Miroku's robes.

"Yes, I'm certainly willing to try." He said back.

Shippou and Sango gazed at Kagome and Miroku as Inuyasha moped, visibly offended that he was ordered to stay put. Shippou was upset that Kagome was leaving him behind with Inuyasha _again_, and Sango just didn't want to see Miroku leave.

"Right. Well, we'll see you guys later. Hopefully, if this works." Kagome said cheerfully. "Here we go. Ready Miroku-sama?"

He nodded, his face quite expressionless. Inside however, he was like a small child. He really couldn't wait to see what Kagome-sama's world was like. He had heard so much about it from Inuyasha and Kagome herself. It would be nice for him to explore as well.

"Two…one!" Miroku barely heard Kagome count down before she jumped in the well, dragging Miroku with her. Miroku squeezed his eyes shut, just in case he wouldn't like what he saw. If he didn't make it through the well with Kagome, all that would be greeting him would be the very…very…_hard_ ground.

After quite awhile of falling, more than he expected, Miroku dared to open his eyes. As soon as he did, they widened with shock as a peculiar blue light surrounded them.

The two hit the bottom of the well gently. Miroku glanced upwards. Kagome was still with him, and he could no longer see the blue skies of the Sengoku Jidai above them, but instead saw a roof. This meant that his time traveling had indeed worked.

"All right! C'mon Miroku-sama!" Kagome exclaimed, beginning to climb the ladder that had mysteriously appeared. Miroku followed silently, without question.

-

"Guess it worked. I don't see Miroku at the bottom," Shippou said, gazing down the dark depths of the mystifying well.

Sango and Inuyasha sighed and glanced at each other. This was going to be a long day.

-

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan, guess what!" Kagome called from the well house. She ran outside, Miroku in tow.

Miroku gasped as he stepped out into the sunlight. His eyes darted back and forth between the large buildings, the smooth ground, the strange carriages moving on the black road at the bottom of the enormous outdoor staircase, everything!

Jii-chan came running at the sound of all the commotion at the well house with Souta following.

Once the two got there, they spotted Kagome…and someone new.

"Ahh! Where's Inu no nii-chan today? Who's this?" Souta said, taking a good look at Miroku. _Ack, a houshi. That's no fun! _Souta thought.

"Jii-chan, this is Miroku-sama. The one we were talking about this morning."

"The Miroku on our family scroll? Ah I see. So you're a houshi?" Jii-chan said enthusiastically. He ended up coaxing Miroku into the house, ready to bombard him with questions about spirits and his favorite subjects.

"Ah nee-chan! Why couldn't you bring Inu no nii-chan today? This guy will probably be too boring!" Souta complained.

"Oh your opinion of him will change I'm sure. Miroku-sama is a very…complicated person. But I'm sure you'll love him!" And with that, Kagome ran inside to save Miroku from the terror that was her grandfather.

Inside the house, Kagome's mother was preparing lunch, while jii-chan was deep in conversation with Miroku. They appeared to be discussing…houriki.

_What else?_ Kagome thought. Jii-chan was sure that he possessed the family's fabled spiritual power, though it was clear he didn't.

Kagome and Souta sat down at the kitchen table. "Miroku-sama, later I wanted to take you out shopping for new clothes. You can't exactly stay as a houshi in this time, it would look weird. Mama? Is it alright if we go?"

"I'll come along, I have to pick up a few things anyway." Kagome's mother said cheerfully.

So it was set. Miroku was going to experience Kagome's time first hand today. He was thrilled.

* * *

**A/N-** Next chapter is longer, I promise! So far its…6 pages I think. And there's serious cuteness and really odd humor coming from all directions too! Til then, well…BYE! 


	3. Shopping Nightmares

**A/N**: …Well thanks for the reviews-.- I got onebutI'm updating anyway. So THANK ME! (All right maybe I'm being slightly harsh…I'll forgive you all…for now. Heh heh) 

**Disclaimer** (as told by the new family member, MIROKU!) Vikki owns me. Yes she does. nods

**Vikki:** What he said. (Rumiko…don't kill me, I'm just BORROWING! Really!)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hello miss, I'd like to ask you a favor." He paused. "Would you-"

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome screeched in frustration. She grabbed the philandering houshi by his ear and dragged him into yet another department store.

"ITAI!" Miroku cried, releasing his captive woman's hands as he was led away.

"No wonder Sango-chan gets so fed up with you and your antics!" Kagome said to Miroku, turning around and throwing her hands up in the air. Miroku watched uneasily as her hands swept back and forth. He was beginning to think that Kagome would start slapping him now, just like Sango. That was one of his biggest fears. _Oh gods!_ _Her hands are getting closer!_ Miroku clenched his eyes shut, preparing for impact.

It never came.

Miroku eased one eye open, noting that Kagome was nowhere to be found. He sighed in relief, and then panicked. He had no idea of where to go next, in such an unfamiliar world. The poor and quite lost houshi stood in one spot, his eyes darting all over in search of his friend and her mother.

"Miroku-sama! Over here, I think I found something!" Kagome called. Beside her stood a salesperson, looking rather perplexed. Probably due to Kagome's extreme excitedness, no doubt. That could frighten _anyone_ away.

Miroku hurried over to Kagome, taking a look at what she was holding up. Modern clothing, which would allow him to fit in with the people of this time.

"Unfortunately, we don't know your size. So this person's gonna have to take some measurements, all right?" Kagome told Miroku.

(After the measurements)

"Miroku-sama, why do you insist on touching every female you see? I think that really upset her you know," Kagome said, walking beside Miroku.

"You think?" He replied in a kind of trance. The salesperson, a woman, had been rather…disturbed when Miroku had groped her. Lets just say, Miroku left the store with quite a few bruises. "But you know, _she_ was touching _me_!"

Kagome sighed. "That doesn't mean you touch her _back! _She was just _measuring you_! You're hopeless! I should tell Sango-chan about all of this! Oh she'd die," Kagome mused.

Miroku nearly choked. "NO! Please don't mention this to her, all right? Please?" He pleaded. Kagome glanced sideways at him.

"Fine, fine."

_But there's one more thing I think we need to do while we're here…_

* * *

Back in the past, Sango sighed. _Someone kill me now…_She thought irritably. Inuyasha and Shippou had been fighting over the same fish for about ten minutes now. In that period of time, Shippou had persuaded Kirara to take it and fly off so Inuyasha would not be able to reach it. Inuyasha then proceeded to attack Kirara, pissing Sango off greatly. Soon she had to resort to using hiraikotsu on the hanyou to bring him down and leave her cat alone. 

Eventually, Shippou won with Kirara's help. Sango stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed.

"You let Shippou win? But that's so unlike you, Inuyasha," the taijiya said.

"Keh! I don't care about that little piece of food anyway," Inuyasha remarked.

_Sure could have fooled me…_Sango thought with amusement. Her ponderings quickly changed. _I wonder what Kagome-chan and houshi-sama are doing right now._

* * *

"Here!" Kagome said, smiling. She handed Miroku an oddly shaped foreign object. 

"What do I do with it?" Miroku asked.

"You eat it! Its ice cream."

"Ice cream? Weird." Miroku gave the ice cream cone another look of suspicion before biting right into it. "Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" He yelled, causing Kagome to jump.

"What! What is it!" She exclaimed, spinning around to find him covering his mouth in surprise...or pain...or both.

"COOLLDD!" he cried.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "Don't bite into it next time." She looked at him as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Miroku threw his ice cream straight into a nearby garbage, promising never to pick up another one of those strange cones ever again.

Just then, Kagome's three school friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi strolled by, talking animatedly. Fortunately for Kagome, they didn't notice her. But their presence puzzled Miroku. Those damn uniforms…

"Kagome-sama, why do they all look the same?"

"They're wearing the school uniforms. We all have them. It's a school requirement." She explained. _Okay, enough with getting sidetracked…we're here for one reason! _"All right, lets go find Mama! I think we're done here." Once again, the hyperactive teen dragged the poor houshi away.

"Mama!" Kagome called, reaching the woman in record time.

"Oh, Kagome, Miroku-sama! Glad you're here." Kagome's mother said sweetly.

"Um, Mama, can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked. She leaned in closer and began to whisper her idea.

"Oh that's so sweet! So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" And with that, Kagome's mother departed for the jewelry store, dragging a clueless Miroku behind her. The poor guy was just being dragged left and right today.

The three of them entered the jewelry store in silence. Overhead, a PA system sounded, a voice calling a salesperson to the front desk. Miroku gasped, looking skyward to find the mysterious voice from nowhere.

"Buddha has spoken!" He said, awestruck.

Kagome laughed nervously, noting that many heads had turned his direction at the peculiar comment. She tugged on Miroku's small ponytail, trying to get him away from the crowd…not to mention the embarrassment.

"Can I help you with anything today?" Came a masculine voice from behind Miroku. Miroku turned and shook his head.

"I'm just here with—"

"Yeah, we're looking for engagement rings. Can you help us find one?" Kagome interrupted.

"Sure, they're all this way," the salesman said.

Miroku followed Kagome quietly. He was having some interesting thoughts right now too…

_I didn't know Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten together. Why didn't they tell Sango and I about all of this?_

Obviously, when he heard the word 'engagement', he automatically assumed Kagome was speaking of herself and Inuyasha. Never had it once occurred to him that she was talking about _him_ and his fiancée, who we like to call Sango.

"Miroku-sama, pick one you like!" Kagome suddenly said to Miroku, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Um, well, whatever ring you like will work I guess." He said. "It's yours after all." Miroku said dully.

"What? What do you mean? This isn't for me! We're picking it out for you to give to Sango! As a gift, see?"

Miroku blinked. _Oh. Oops. _

A few minutes later they left, heading back to the shrine. In his hand, Miroku held a small box, which held the precious engagement ring inside. Kagome had explained the symbolism of an 'engagement' ring. Miroku wasn't too sure if Sango would readily accept it, or wear it for that matter though.

-

Once they returned to the shrine, Miroku was shown to his room. It was located near Souta's bedroom, and served as a guest room. Miroku sat on the bed, noting how soft it was. Much different from the ground he was used to lying on. Maybe he would enjoy this a bit more than he thought.

A few minutes later, the tired houshi had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

Souta came pounding up the stairs to tell Miroku that dinner was ready. Running into the room, he found that Miroku had already fallen asleep.

"Ah man!" Souta said kicking the worn rug. "Came up here for nothing." He ran back downstairs.

(Later that night)

-Thud-

"Ow…What the hell happened?" Miroku said dazedly.

Miroku had been startled out of his dream state when he had suddenly hit the floor. Blinking, he picked himself up, muttering a few curses. He decided to sleep the way he was used to, and carried himself over to a corner. Setting himself down, he reached for his staff and fell into a light sleep for the rest of the night. This time, he was sure he wouldn't fall off of anything.

-

The next morning, Miroku was awoken by a nine-year-old boy staring him straight in the eyes.

"Gaaah!" they both cried out, leaping away from each other.

"Don't scare me like that!" Miroku said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry bout that. Inu no nii-chan is here! Just thought you might want to go downstairs and see him." Souta informed the houshi.

_Inu no nii-chan? Haha, Inuyasha's got a fan._

Miroku yawned and stood up to dress in the new and unfamiliar clothes Kagome had bought for him the other day.

"Morning Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Miroku said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hmph. I see you've made yourself at home here, bouzu…" Inuyasha said, eyeing Miroku's strange new apparel.

"Do you think I like wearing this? Anyway, how's Sango?" Miroku said, quickly changing the topic over to the girl he admired so much.

Inuyasha's expression became serious. "That's what I came to talk to you about. Sango was badly injured."

Miroku choked and stared up at the hanyou with disbelief. Kagome gasped as she strode into the kitchen.

"AND YOU LEFT HER BY HERSELF? WHILE SHE WAS INJURED TOO? INUYASHA YOU IDIOT!" Kagome screamed suddenly. Inuyasha's dog-ears flattened against his head.

At this, Miroku jumped up from the table and flew to the door, determined to get through the well and back to Sango.

"It…was a joke." Inuyasha said.

Miroku froze where he was. Kagome was livid.

"OSUWARI! HOW DARE YOU JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU GAVE MIROKU-SAMA A HEART ATTACK JUST NOW! OSUWARIII!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. In a slightly calmer state, he glided over to where Inuyasha was standing, and without warning, slapped an ofuda across the hanyou's forehead, preventing movement.

Jii-chan was simply awestruck at this ability. He clapped his hands together roughly, and before Miroku could react, the old man went on rambling about sacred spiritual powers running in the family.

Everyone literally sweat-dropped.

"Have you learned your lesson, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, frowning. Souta gazed up at his frozen hero, and then at Miroku. He had just found a new idol.

Since Inuyasha was still frozen solid, he of course, could not answer this question. So instead, Miroku removed the ofuda, diminishing the spell cast upon the hanyou.

"Keh!" Inuyasha remarked stupidly, glad that he was free to move again. Suddenly he glanced over Miroku's head. "Saimyoushou!" he exclaimed.

Miroku spun around instantly.

"Haha, got you again, bouzu!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha you never give up!" Kagome said in frustration. She stepped up behind him and began to push him out of the house. "Go keep Sango-chan and Shippou-chan some company, okay?" And with that, she shoved him out the door.

Inuyasha turned around to a closed door and blinked several times.

* * *

**A/N:** Well…personally, I thought Miroku was awfully cute in this chapter! And Inuyasha just has a bad sense of humor. Really bad. Please review this time! I can't believe I'm begging…let me rephrase that. Reviews would be nice, since they are what keep me going most of the time. 


	4. Fear

**A/N:** Please forgive the child-like writing. I can't seem to improve it and it's saddening. I try but I can't write better! HMPH.

Well, I know this chapter has been LONG overdue, but…I DID lose my laptop for a while, since it died on me again. And look! This chapter is longer than the others! I really can't write very long chapters though. It's like…impossible for me to achieve. Maybe the last chapter of this will be longer. But probably not. I'll make an effort though!

Speaking of which, I believe the next chapter will be the last chapter, since I never planned to have this be a long story to begin with. So…next chapter and we say our goodbyes! And this is a long A/N so I'll shut up and let you read now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. (What? Were you expecting me to say something funny here like some people tend to do? Well SO-RRY!)

And to **Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Damn. Didn't think of that one. And my excuse of the day is…it was too faded to make out Sango's name on the scroll. I mean, its over 500 years old! (Yeah I know, terrible excuse, but I'm full of em!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kagome sighed deeply, turning around and stepping back into the other room. She clapped her hands once and gave a fake smile of happiness.

"Weeeell, sorry about that Miroku-sama." She said.

Kagome looked over at Miroku, who had seated himself at the table, head in his hands.

"What, do you have a headache or something?" Souta asked, poking him.

Miroku stared at the young boy for a second before placing his head back in his hands again.

"Don't mind him, Souta. He's just a little shocked right now."

"Oh. Why?" Souta asked.

"Well, Inuyasha is bad at telling jokes, that's why." Kagome answered.

"And that shocks Miroku?"

"Um, sure." Kagome laughed. _You just have to love Souta, no matter how much of a brat he can be…_Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome bit her lip and did some more thinking. It was up to her to come up with things to occupy Miroku with during his stay in the future, after all.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku said suddenly, looking up at her.

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to see some more of your world today, if you wouldn't mind…" he said.

"Good idea! Lets go!" Miroku groaned, instantly regretting opening his mouth, as Kagome once again grabbed his arm and hauled him away.

Sometime later, Miroku and Kagome were still walking the streets of Tokyo, in search of a place to eat. At last, they had come to a stop in front of Kagome's favorite fast food restaurant, WacDonalds. Stepping inside, Kagome led Miroku to the table she and her friends had claimed.

Kagome ordered their food, wondering briefly if Miroku would actually like the food they served here. Everything here was so new to him, and Kagome knew how overwhelmed he must feel. The feeling was probably just like how Kagome herself had felt when she had first fallen through the well and discovered the spell-enraptured Inuyasha.

Returning to the corner table with the food, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that Miroku was no longer there. Twisting her neck back and forth, she finally spotted him examining…a water fountain. Kagome's eyebrows raised as she watched the overly curious houshi press the button continuously, watching water spew out of the fountain.

_He's just like a kid…so innocent. Wish Sango-chan could see this! It would be perfect blackmail, if you ask me._ Kagome smiled wickedly at her little thought. Unfortunately, Sango was not here to witness this sudden transformation in Miroku's behavior.

_Maybe she would accept the engagement ring if she saw the better side of Miroku more often._ Yes it was true, even Kagome, 'matchmaker-extraordinaire', as she had dubbed herself, had doubts about Miroku and Sango's unsteady relationship.

Miroku heard a noise that sounded like a man clearing his throat behind him. He spun around to look at the person and gulped as he did. In front of him stood a very large and gruff looking man, tattoos running along both arms, and an earring in his lip. Very…odd. He looked like someone who was out for blood. There were definitely some murderous thoughts going through this person's mind, no doubt about that. Miroku frowned and glanced from the huge man to the young woman at his side. With a look of confusion, Miroku spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Was it you who touched my girl yesterday?" The man grunted.

Miroku took another look at the girl at his side. Examining her carefully, he finally put his finger on it. It was the woman he had almost asked to bear his child yesterday at the large market place! She was wearing an apron and a uniform bearing the WacDonalds symbol on the shoulder. It was just Miroku's luck that this woman worked _here_ of all places _and _remembered what he looked like.

_Oh, am I that remember-able?_ Miroku thought perversely. "What makes you think that?" Miroku said innocently.

"YOU PERVERT!" The girl suddenly screamed in his face. At the sound of her yell, Kagome snapped out of her shocked trance and ran over to defend her "ancestor".

_Boy that sounds weird…_Kagome thought, still on her way over to where an argument had ensued.

Miroku was backed against the water fountain, cursing its existence as it prohibited movement and blocked any escape route for him. And to think he found the horrid contraption _interesting_ before. Ha!

"Just listen, that was a joke, all right?" Miroku stammered.

The man cracked his knuckles menacingly. He obviously didn't like hearing excuses, now did he?

Right around then, Kagome, bless her soul, ran in between the stranger and Miroku, demanding to know what Miroku had done. The man glared at Kagome before turning and leaving with the young woman. It seems that the tough guy was a softie when it came to girls, huh? Miroku sighed and thanked Kagome for helping him out. That guy was at least twice as big as Miroku after all and he didn't exactly want to be flat as a pancake for the rest of his days.

_Though Kazaana could take care of him no problem!_ Miroku thought for a second.

**(Miroku's POV)**

Well, after that not-so-exciting event at the…(what would you call it, an inn?) place that has food, Kagome showed me around her village. Those tall buildings still frightened me a bit. They looked like they would fall right down if the winds that day were strong enough. I shudder at the thought of those monstrosities crushing all these people…and beautiful women! There goes one now…

"Miroku-sama! Keep your eyes from wandering! And your hands too." Kagome ordered from up ahead.

"Yes, ma'am." I called back to her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Kagome-sama, might I ask where we're going? Everything here looks the same, I find it hard to believe we're not lost."

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome and myself suddenly heard. Our heads shot up in the direction of the loud outburst to find a huge mass of people crowded around something…or someone. Couldn't be sure which.

Curious, Kagome began heading towards the commotion. Naturally, I followed, not wishing to lose myself in a dangerous place like this. I shot a look upwards at those high buildings once more.

As Kagome and I squashed ourselves into the crowd to get a better look at what was going on, I couldn't help but feel up a few women as I brushed past them. The best part was, they wouldn't know the difference!

Kagome herself gasped as she took a look at the well-dressed man standing in the middle of the crowd. I craned my neck to get a better look.

_This guy doesn't look that great, if you ask me._ I thought. Now why were a bunch of pretty girls swooning after this guy anyway? I decided to voice my opinion to Kagome.

"Are you kidding me? He's only one of the most popular actors in Japan! And to think he's in Tokyo right now, right here!" Kagome squealed. I stared at her.

_What the hell is an actor?_

"Um, Kagome-sama?"

"Oh Miroku-sama, you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Try me." I shot back.

"Television."

"…Okay, you lost me."

"As I was saying…Oh man where'd he go? He got away and I didn't even get a chance to talk to him or get an autograph!" Kagome groaned. I raised an eyebrow.

_Does Inuyasha know she's into other men?_ I think I nearly laughed out loud because of such an absurd thought. It really seemed impossible for Kagome to love anyone other than Inuyasha. After all, everyone who has tried to make Kagome theirs has failed miserably, like Kouga for example.

I sighed, which caught Kagome's attention. She brought herself back to reality and looked my direction, probably wondering what to do next. The wind blew and I tensed. Those damn buildings are going to fall, I tell you!

Kagome noticed my apprehensive stature and laughed. Is it funny that these innocent people are going to be crushed by giant buildings? I would hope not!

"Miroku-sama, why are you so afraid?" Ah…so she knew I had an intense fear of these monstrosities people walked in and out of? Quite perceptive of her.

"Eh, no reason. Shall we go?"

"Good idea. Next stop: Uh…umm…"

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked around a bit. And that was around the time I found it. Heaven on earth, it seemed to be. Unfortunately, Kagome caught me staring.

"Eep! No, no, no! NOT the lingerie shop!" She shrieked. Grabbing the shirt I was wearing, she pulled me away from my paradise. Oh, how I wanted to cry.

**(End Miroku's POV) **

After a fairly interesting day out, Kagome had finally brought Miroku back to the shrine, both of them worn out. Especially Miroku, since he was unlucky enough to attract the attention of a hungry and violent dog. Miroku himself had spent an awful amount of time running away from the dog, while Kagome ran after them both with pepper spray. Yes, quite an exciting day.

"Phew! I'm exhausted. How bout you, Miroku-sama?" Kagome exclaimed as they walked into the cool house.

Miroku nodded in response, more concerned about the bite he had received on his leg after dealing with a particularly vicious dog back on the streets. He grimaced, feeling the warm blood trickle down his ankle and into the shoe he wore.

* * *

About half an hour later, after Kagome had wrapped Miroku's ankle in a cloth to prevent further bleeding, Inuyasha showed up once again to cause trouble.

"OI!" came a gruff voice from one of the nearby windowsills. Kagome, Miroku and Souta turned to see Inuyasha hop through the window and into the Higurashi living room.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to keep Sango-chan and Shippou-chan company? What do you need to be around me for?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha huffed. "Keh, as if I came to 'be around you'. I came to get you and Miroku so we can _go home!_ I think you two have had enough fun. C'mon!" Inuyasha responded, reaching to grab Miroku's shirt.

"Wait! We've only been here a day! Just let Miroku-sama spend one more night here. Souta didn't get to see much of Miroku since he was at school and since it's the weekend—"

"Ah shut up! You're wasting time, as usual," Inuyasha complained.

"NEE-CHAN! MIROKU-NII-CHAN!" came a young boyish voice.

"Miroku-nii-chan? So now _you've _been inducted into the family?" Inuyasha snapped. Was someone jealous that he wasn't the only one Souta admired now? Heh.

"Well, in case you forgot, I AM part of this family…according to Kagome-sama and her scroll."

"…"

"Exactly. So, how's Sango?"

Kagome smiled to herself and let the two males converse a bit more. She found Souta in the hallway, staring at the floor.

"Souta, what's the matter?" Kagome called.

He looked up at her somberly and hung his head again. The shoulders were slumped and everything.

"It…it's Hitomi." Souta muttered.

"What…about her?" Kagome asked slowly.

"She's been hanging out with this other kid and he gets her flowers and stuff. I think she likes him better."

At this, Kagome gasped dramatically. Souta sniffed and pushed by his sister. She turned to watch him slink up the stairs to his room to sulk. Kagome ran back into the room from which she came to find that Inuyasha was gone.

"He just left to go eat all of your food," Miroku informed her when she came back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, thinking about her brother. Suddenly, an idea dawned upon her.

"Miroku-sama…can you talk to Souta for me? I think he needs a man to listen to him for once, instead of just me. It's about his girlfriend and all. He's a bit lost. Can you help him?" Kagome asked, clasping her hands in a pleading manner.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Miroku said cheerfully.

"Oh, and…no perverted comments, _please?_" Kagome added. Miroku grinned and headed upstairs.

Miroku knocked on Souta's door twice, and stood outside patiently, waiting for Souta's response. He didn't have to wait long, however, since Souta opened the door almost immediately.

"Hi," he said dejectedly.

"May I come in?" Miroku asked.

Souta nodded and stepped aside. Miroku stepped over the piles of torn pictures, some manga and a few late homework assignments before reaching a chair in the corner of the room.

"Kagome-sama told me you've been having problems with a girl, is this correct?"

Souta nodded again.

"Well don't worry about a thing! I know almost all there is to know about women so leave it to me!" Miroku said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Really?" said Souta, perking up already.

"Yes, no problem. Just tell me what's going on." Miroku said.

"Well, my girlfriend, her name's Hitomi…she's really pretty and all the boys like her, and then there's this one guy who's trying to take her away from me!" Souta cried.

Miroku nearly toppled off the chair. Problems like _this _at age _nine?_ How…terrifying. Miroku composed himself again and smirked.

"All right. You want her back? Here's what you have to do, and listen carefully so you don't miss any details." Souta leaned in closer as Miroku spoke.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat peacefully in the kitchen together. Kagome was simply amazed that they hadn't argued once since they were left alone. She blushed.

_Alone…with Inuyasha. Oh dear._ She thought with embarrassment.

The peace didn't last long though, when they both heard an ear-splitting scream come from upstairs. Souta came barreling down the stairs at full speed, trying to get as far away from the houshi as possible.

"Souta! What is it now?" Kagome cried.

"HE…HE…TOLD ME…" Souta gasped for air.

Kagome bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't even want to _imagine _the things that Miroku must have said to him.

"Got the pervert to help your kid brother, eh? Nice job." Inuyasha remarked. Kagome gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up'.

Miroku strolled in, waving at everyone moronically. They stared at him.

"What? I did what I had to do, didn't I?" Miroku said innocently. Souta ran to Inuyasha and crept behind him.

"What did you say to him!" Kagome demanded.

"Well, I told him that if he wanted his girl back, he should give her some _special_ attention. I told him to maybe try to give her bottom a nice rub and maybe ask her to bear his children!"

Kagome nearly fainted.

"Kagome-sama! Don't you understand? If he asks her to bear his children, then they're bound to each other for life! It's the perfect solution! Too bad no one seems to…think so…" Miroku explained, glancing around at everyone's stricken expressions.

"Miroku-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from my brother, okay?"

"Eh…" Miroku beamed, not really caring that they all thought he was a philandering creep. After all, _he _thought the plan was ingenious enough!

Inuyasha, once sitting silently at the table, stood up.

"You want to know how Sango's doing, bouzu? I never told you before, did I?" Inuyasha said wickedly.

Miroku swallowed hard.

"She's dead, bouzu. Remember those injuries I told you about? It's all because of you. She wouldn't have gotten those injuries if you were there. But it's too late now."

With every word spoken, Miroku's face paled more and more. By the time Inuyasha was finished speaking, Miroku looked as though he had not a drop of blood left in him.

The guilt and pain washed over Miroku in a huge wave. He would have completely lost sanity, had it not been for Kagome's next move.

"OSUWARIIIII!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha plummeted to the floor and Miroku stared at them both desperately, misery present in his eyes. While looking at Inuyasha's still form inside of his hole, Miroku realized something. Kagome wouldn't use the command on Inuyasha for something like death, would she? Then…it had to be another trick, right?

"Stop lying Inuyasha! That was TERRIBLE!" Kagome yelled. She even went as far as to place a foot on top of Inuyasha's back to prevent him from getting up to recover.

"Well, he deserved that! I was just getting him back for saying those things to Souta! Jeez." He explained.

"WELL NEXT TIME DON'T DO THAT!" Kagome ordered.

Miroku had reached his peak of calmness. And it also broke, which meant trouble for Inuyasha.

Miroku, in a fit of rage, grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder roughly, tugging him from underneath Kagome's foot. Miroku stood the hanyou up and glared at him in a way that could kill, if possible.

"You know what, Inuyasha? I've had it! Would you like to find out where the things I suck up into the kazaana _go_? Because I'd be _more than happy _to show you." He said maliciously.

Inuyasha smirked, knowing he was bluffing…right? That smirk disappeared when he saw how serious Miroku was.

Souta shrieked from his spot on the couch. "I wanna see the kazaana! What does it do? Can I see?" He kicked his feet in excitement, acting just like a kid at a circus.

"I'd be glad to demonstrate, if the object being sucked up is Inuyasha." He said in an unearthly and definitely un-Miroku-like manner. He maintained an inhumane tone. All of this for Sango, too. She wasn't even _here_!

Inuyasha had no choice but to admit defeat.

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, Inuyasha…succumb to the power that is Miroku. Yay! Anyway, once again I'm sorry about the lateness and the badness of this chapter. Oh well. Review please! 


	5. Heartplace

**A/N:** I've adopted the O's for all of my stories now! Isn't it _wonderful?_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

O

O

**Chapter Five**

O

O

_(Back in the Sengoku Jidai)_

"They're still not back yet?" Sango asked plaintively as she watched Inuyasha perch himself onto the fence in his usual spot.

"Keh. They're being stubborn," Inuyasha answered. He huffed and turned his attention toward a small bug crawling along the ground, ignoring Sango once again. She frowned, becoming rather sick of Inuyasha's boring company. She wished for Kagome and Miroku's speedy return.

"So, they _are _coming back soon though, right?" Sango asked with hope.

"How am I supposed to know? Stop asking me all these questions!"

Sango glared at Inuyasha, who glared right back with equal intensity. Now it was Sango's turn to look away, grumbling about her bad luck. Inuyasha snorted, unimpressed by Sango's anger.

Inuyasha glanced at her with one open eye. His other eye shot open when he remembered something—

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I told Miroku you died. It was pretty funny. You should have been there!" Inuyasha guffawed.

"_What_! Why'd you do _that_?" Sango yelled suddenly.

"Give it a rest, would you? It was only a joke…the amazing thing is, that stupid guy believed it!" Inuyasha laughed at his cleverness.

"Inuyasha! Would you just—ugh…OSUWARI!" Sango shouted aimlessly.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked, but nothing else happened.

"Wench. It doesn't work for you, _remember_?" Inuyasha taunted. He enjoyed having power over others, and seeing as Kagome wasn't around to make him 'sit' whenever he pissed her off, this power was virtually limitless.

"Dammit. Fine have it your way," Sango mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'have it my way?' It's _always _my way!" Inuyasha smirked.

Sango shoved him off the fence and walked off. So, maybe Inuyasha _didn't _possess this 'limitless power' after all.

He topped off his perch and collided with the uninviting dirt. With some strain, he called after her, "YOU BITCH!"

OO

Miroku sat by a lonely window in Souta's bedroom, bathed in pale moonlight. He exhaled, fixing his faraway gaze on the stars above.

_I wonder if Sango is looking at the same sky right now…_

Miroku pulled a small velvet-covered box from deep within his robes and stared at it, half-expecting it to laugh in his face for even thinking Sango could ever love _him_.

It was a wonder that Kagome's mother had agreed to pay for the ring. That woman was too kind. Miroku raised the lid off the box containing the engagement ring and peered inside, briefly gaping at the small jewel's beauty as it shimmered in the moonlight. It held a beauty even more rare than the stars above.

_But nothing compares to Sango…_

Miroku prayed that she would accept this, as well as his hidden feelings for her. He glanced outside once more.

_The stars aren't as bright in this world._

OO

"Good morning, Miroku-sama!" Kagome said cheerfully, watching the older man trudge down the stairs. She giggled, earning a questioning look from Miroku. Kagome pointed to his head, indicating there was something wrong. He drearily looked around for a mirror and discovered how disheveled his hair was. Miroku reached a hand up to flatten the mess and make himself look more presentable, but to no avail.

"It's alright, Miroku-san. You look fine," Kagome's mother said with a smile.

Miroku turned on the old charm. "I'm glad you think so, Higurashi-san. But I must say I'm nothing when standing next to you."

Kagome's mother blinked at him before turning to the stove again, giggling and muttering incoherently while stirring the eggs a bit more brutally. Kagome smacked her head on the kitchen table.

"Miroku-sama, are you forgetting who that is?" Kagome said in a raspy whisper. Miroku simply beamed at her.

"But she is very good looking. I guess that's where you got it from, huh?"

Kagome smacked his arm, threatening him to cease the flirting unless he wanted Sango to find out. That shut Miroku up in no time at all.

Once breakfast was served, Kagome struck up a conversation with Miroku. They were currently discussing what to do with their time today. Miroku had made it obvious that he wanted to go back home today, so their time was limited.

Finally Souta suggested the arcade, receiving an enthusiastic response from Kagome.

Miroku however… "A what?"

Kagome reached for her glass of water and went into a huge rant describing what kind of things they had in an 'arcade'. Miroku nodded, briefly connecting games to Shippou. He missed the others more than he originally thought, it seemed. With the exception of Inuyasha, of course.

OO

A bit later, Kagome, Miroku and Souta were out the door on their way to the arcade. Kagome was very lucky that the group hadn't run into any of Kagome's hyperactive friends. She definitely didn't want them to get ideas about Miroku, after all. Miroku may be taken, but that never stopped him from flirting. It would be a disaster!

Kagome noticed Miroku was no longer with her and promptly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

_Now what?_ She thought, looking behind her. She caught Miroku advancing towards a scantily dressed woman. Souta followed closely behind, curious as to what Miroku was staring at. Kagome rolled her eyes and hurried over to the monk before he did something stupid like always.

After a few harsh words and a smack on the forehead, the group was back on their original path to the arcade. But Kagome had to lay the guilt on Miroku nice and thick.

"So how do you plan on giving that ring to Sango-chan?" She asked. Miroku sighed, remembering how much he thought of Sango last night and then his traitorous actions today. "I can make note cards, if you want," Kagome offered.

Miroku looked absolutely appalled at the idea. "Kagome-sama! Do you honestly think that I, the master of words and charm, would need _note cards_?" He said in mock disgust, placing a hand over his heart.

Kagome grinned at him. Souta gave Miroku a look before saying "Well you sounded a bit funny right there. I think you should take nee-chan up on her offer."

Miroku glanced down at him, frowning. Souta smirked and looked forward again.

OO

Kagome, Miroku and Souta came upon the arcade and stepped in. There was a small chime from within the dark room sounding their arrival.

Miroku squinted. "It's so dark in here!" He exclaimed. Souta immediately ran off with his money to convert it to tokens as fast as possible. Kagome followed him, rolling her eyes at his eagerness. She motioned for Miroku to follow, which he naturally did.

Eventually, a good portion of their money was changed into tokens, much to the amazement of Miroku. He was presently raving about how astounding it was.

"But really! To magically change money into these gold coins? It's just fascinating!" Miroku said, holding up a token and examining it.

"It isn't magic, Miroku-sama. The tokens are already inside of this thing," Kagome said, pounding on the back of the machine. Souta, who paid little attention to the conversation, immediately dragged Miroku off for a round of air hockey.

After many brutal defeats and wicked retaliation, Miroku gave up. Air hockey was _not _for him. He strode over to Kagome, who was stationed at a pinball machine. Miroku was about to tap her on the shoulder when he heard her humming something. It was a slow tune, but fairly pretty.

"What are you humming, Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned, watching the metal ball bounce around inside of the machine. Kagome answered, never taking her eyes off the game.

"It's a song they always play at weddings!" She replied. Miroku's eyes grew wide and he laughed nervously.

"Oh. I see," There was a pregnant pause. "Are you planning something?" He said suspiciously.

Kagome cheered as she gained more points on the pinball machine. She turned to Miroku. "Why of course I'm planning something!" She said. Kagome fed the machine another token and she was off again.

Miroku continued to stare at her, but Kagome's attention was clearly on the game. He gave up and went in search of Souta.

_Thank goodness my eyes adjusted to the dark now._ He thought for a moment before walking away.

OO

After the arcade came dinner. Kagome paid for the three of them, since Miroku's money wasn't exactly current with the times and Souta hadn't received an allowance in over a month due to skipping out on chores to play soccer.

Kagome was chatting merrily; absolutely positive that Miroku was paying attention, as he was nodding after every sentence she spoke. Little did she know, he heard nothing. Miroku was too busy daydreaming of Sango, a bad habit of his.

Finally something was brought to Miroku's attention.

"You miss your time, don't you?" Kagome asked sympathetically. Miroku nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, this time is wonderful Kagome-sama… but—"

Kagome interrupted. "It's alright, I understand. We'll go back tonight, okay?" Miroku never looked happier.

OO

Everyone gathered around the well, either saying their goodbyes or preparing to jump in and return to the sengoku era. Miroku was bristling with anticipation and couldn't have gripped Kagome's hand any tighter. She was already squirming in pain.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome cried, shaking her hand loose. He blinked at her and looked down at her reddened hand.

"I'm sorry! Does it need to bandaged?" Miroku asked with frantic worry. Kagome shook her head and grabbed onto Miroku's sleeve.

"This will be easier," She said, referring to Miroku's non-aggressive sleeve. Miroku looked away, an embarrassed smirk on his face.

"Okay here we go! And this time pay attention," Kagome ordered. "One, two… three!" And they threw themselves down the well and into the sparkling blue glow.

Merely seconds later, the two friends appeared on the other side of the well, the sound of Shippou's whining greeting them. Miroku smiled happily and climbed up the well, helping Kagome along as well.

The two reached the top to find a brilliant orange sunset and their friends not too far away.

"Kagome! Miroku!" Shippou shouted, seeing his head emerge from the well. Inuyasha and Sango's heads snapped up. Shippou took off, bounding towards the two and leapt onto Miroku's chest for a hug.

_This is where my heart belongs,_ Miroku thought.

Sango came into view, smiling at him from a distance.

_And this is where my love belongs too._

Miroku smiled back.

O

O

**A/N**: I ADORE the scene in the beginning with Inuyasha and Sango. Watching those two argue is so amusing! I like it _much_ better than when Inuyasha and Kagome fight, cuz that just gets boring. Heehee.

Miroku was awfully mushy this chapter. Oh well, we love him that way anyway!

So anyway, there's going to be one more chapter to this, titled '**Epilogue'**. Clever, huh? It'll be pretty short but it will tie up a few loose ends. And then after that there will be a **sequel **called '**Kekkonshiki no Shiawase**'. Both of those things should be posted very soon. And then I can finally get this story out of the way! Yay!

Please review, out of the kindness in your hearts!


	6. Epilogue

**A/N:** Welcome to the UNADULTERATED FLUFF chapter! I have finished a chaptered story at last! We shall all celebrate!

This is the last chapter of Heartplace – the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this story and look forward to the one-shot sequel, which will be posted tomorrow. As a reminder, it's titled Kekkonshiki no Shiawase.

**Why just a one-shot?** Because I'm lazy. Plus I want to work on Hajimete no Reality some more. Besides, I already wrote the damn thing so you're getting a one-shot, like it or not.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

O

O

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue** (This will be short. Sorry.) 

O

O

It was a beautiful night in the Sengoku era, and as Miroku had hoped, the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. How he missed the fresh air and outdoors while he was gone. He stepped back inside and motioned to Sango, who was sitting near the fire, absentmindedly stroking Kirara's fur. The flames of the red fire had entranced her, and Miroku as well, who watched the dancing shadows upon Sango's face. He looked deep into her glowing eyes but was abruptly hit from behind by Shippou.

"Move, Miroku! We can't stand here all night!" The kitsune cried from behind him. Miroku moved out of the doorway, a bit frustrated with Shippou for ruining his moment. He kneeled by Sango's side, whispering for her to come outside with him. Sango refused at first, claiming she was too tired, but was eventually lured out by Miroku, who had said he had something for her.

"What is it, houshi-sama?" Sango said, stifling a yawn. Miroku faced her and tilted his head slightly.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you after being away for a few days," He answered. "I missed you terribly, you know."

Sango blushed heavily at this. "I…missed you too. I guess," She said shyly. To keep up her indifferent reputation though, she added the 'I guess' at the end of her sentence. Miroku grinned at her, seeing straight through the little pretense.

Sango sat down near the fence she had shoved Inuyasha off of earlier, obviously embarrassed for blurting out her feelings so suddenly. Miroku rested next to her, not saying a word. Every once in a while, he caught Sango peeking at him, but each time she quickly turned her head away.

But Miroku had become accustomed to this. Their relationship was full of small talk, brief affectionate glances and the occasional handholding. Not to mention the groping and fierce protectiveness.

Miroku grasped Sango's limp hand with his own, shocking Sango to no ends. She looked incredibly flustered and searched Miroku's face for an explanation, but found none— just pure warmth. His other hand rummaged through the pockets in his robes. He smiled when his fingers brushed lightly against the soft velvet of the box he had kept hidden from Sango.

"What is that?" Sango asked, fixing her eyes on the box he had just removed from inside his clothing.

Miroku opened the box and held it out for her to see. He could clearly hear the way Sango drew in her breath and held it. She was in awe. Sango quickly looked up at Miroku, wondering what he was thinking.

Miroku picked the ring up gingerly and put the box down. Sango's eyes widened as she felt a cold metal press against her hand. She looked down to find that Miroku had slid the ring onto her finger.

"So, what does this mean?" Sango asked after a minute of silence.

"It means I love you, Sango."

Sango was at a loss for words. She bit her lip to prevent herself from sobbing with happiness. This is what she had always wanted, and now Miroku was finally making her wish come true.

Miroku's smile could only grow. He watched with mild interest as Sango's eyes became watery. Before the tears could spill, Miroku swiftly bowed down and planted a kiss on her reddened cheek.

Sango broke out into a grin, all thoughts of crying out of her head at last. With a short laugh, she leaned her head against his shoulder, and the two gazed at the stars above their heads.

O

O

**A/N:** This entire chapter was written while listening to Houko Kuwashima's "Shinsekai Kaze" on repeat. That song is really beautiful! I definitely recommend it. Heehee okay I'm done with the advertising now.

So I'm pretty familiar with sappy stuff now, ever since Miroku's Priestess and I wrote **The First and Final Kiss. **Haha, but its fun to write AND to read so I'm sure there are no complaints, right?


End file.
